Dormant
by yureika
Summary: Naru is back from England and the ghost hunt is on again. Mai, the reawakened Gene, Naru and the SPR team will tackle new cases that will uncover their pasts, and test their friendships and limit of their skills. [Rated M just to be safe.]
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own ghost hunt!** I'm only a fan trying to show the extent of my veneration!

**Prologue**

Sigh.

I rested my chin on my palm and stared at the window. It has been an hour since everyone left the base to do their tasks and I was left to keep an eye on things.

Sigh.

Naru knows how inefficient I am in doing the "stay-in-the-base" duty but he still gives me this task every time he gets an opportunity. I'm pretty sure he gives me this duty just to annoy me.

Sigh.

How many times have I sighed in the past minute?

Sig—'_Stop! I will not sigh anymore!'_ Firming my resolve not to sigh, I straightened my back and watched as the setting sun turned everything outside orange. It was around this time of the day when I was summoned to the school's office because of a phone call three months ago...

* * *

**3 months ago…**

"Taniyama Mai of class 2C." A cackle could be heard in the background as the announcer continued, "please report to the principal's office."

"Ooooh. Interesting." Matsumoto Reika looked at me and gave me a playful smile. "A love call from the office?" She asked, raising her eyebrow suggestively.

"Mai has a boyfriend ~~~" Keiko sang.

I blushed. It was not that I was expecting a love call but the fact that they considered it a love call was making me blush."It's not a love call!" Unfortunately, my indignant statement only fell to deaf ears. Keiko kept on singing, Rei started dancing to Keiko's song and Michiru started laughing.

"Harummmph." I huffed and left the room blushing. As I reached the office, I approached Fujiwara-san, the elderly male staff, and said "Excuse me sir. I'm Taniyama. I was paged to come here."

"You have a phone call." Fujiwara-san smiled kindly at me.

I smiled at the kind man as I took the phone's receiver and placed it against my ear. "Hello? This is Taniyama speaking."

"Mai."

"Naru." My heart beat sped up as my brain identified the owner of the voice. The voice was deep, cool, beautiful…

"Yes, I know who I am."

… and irritatingly arrogant.

I clenched my teeth. No doubt this is Naru. It has been 8 months since I last heard from him and lot has changed in those months. I huffed at the receiver, hoping that my irritation on his arrogance will reach the person on the other line. But my irritation was replaced by happiness as memories of the times when I worked with everyone at SPR came to my mind. "It's been a while since I heard from you. Are you going to visit Japan?"

"I am in Japan." He said it in a very calm, disinterested manner which made the shocking news more shocking. "I am reopening SPR."

I stayed quiet since I have nothing to say. Everything around me seemed to move in slow motion as my brain processed the I-am-in-Japan-and-reopening-SPR news.

"I would like to hire you as a junior investigator."

That statement startled me. "You're hiring me as a junior investigator?"

Naru sighed on the other line and said "You just repeated what I just said, Mai" in a tone that implies that he thinks I'm stupid.

'_Why that-' _My eyes narrowed in irritation. "We'll sorry for being shocked. I don't hear from you for almost half a year and then you suddenly call my school to hire me. It's sooo not shocking." I replied to him heatedly.

My friends said that my tongue became sharper since I started working at SPR. Apparently, Naru's teasing and rude comments are the reasons behind it.

"Is that a no?"

"NO!" I screamed on the phone. "I'd love to work with the others again. I'll take the job Naru."

"Good. Be at the office at 8 in the morning tomorrow."

"Wait!" I exclaimed before he ends the call unceremoniously.

"What?"

"I can't come at eight. I have classes and I don't want to skip it."

"You finally realized the disadvantages of being stupid."

"You-"

"Fine. Be at the office at 5 in the afternoon." And with that he ended the call.

I glared at the phone's receiver as if it was the one who offended me. It's the first time we talked since he went back to England and the first thing he did was insult me (well he insulted me after he rehired me). Such a warm, likable person.

NOT.

I sighed. How did I mistake Gene for Naru? Gene was kind, understanding and has a good personality; Naru's complete opposite. I really must be as stupid as Naru says.

Ahhhhhh…

Thinking about me being stupid is a depressing thought so I stopped those train of thoughts. I stared at the school yard bathed in orange light and I can't help but smile.

Finally, I'm coming home.

* * *

That single phone call led to me sitting alone at our base in this haunted sports complex. I looked at the clock. It has been 1 hour and 30 minutes since everyone left. Everything is silent and it is making me… sleepy.

"I don't pay you to sleep."

My sleepy eyes snapped open and saw a pair of deep blue eyes staring at me condescendingly. I laughed uneasily. "Oops."

He turned his back at me, telling me that I have been dismissed.

Or so I thought.

"Mai-"

"Tea." I said, finishing his sentence. I walked towards make shift kitchen in our base. Seriously, I'm starting to think that Naru has a steel bladder. I mean, drinking a lot of tea means that you are taking in a lot of water. And taking in a lot of water will lead to frequent bathroom breaks which I rarely see Naru do. _'Gene, how out of this world is your brother?'_

"_You have no idea."_

I stopped in my tracks.

This is not good. I'm starting to hear things. I haven't dreamt of Gene (or any paranormal related dreams) ever since his body was found. I think he finally moved on. I miss Gene so much but I think that it would be best I don't dream of him again because it would mean he is finally contented and resting wherever spirits go when they are dead.

I closed my eyes, took a calming breath, and repeated the mantra 'it's just my imagination' in my head. When I opened my eyes, I already convinced myself that everything was just the result of my overactive imagination so I proceeded on making Naru his precious cup of tea…

Suddenly the lights flickered and died.

The temperature inside the room dropped.

'_Why does it always happen to me?' _ One would think that after all the ghost attacks that I experienced in this line of work, I would have become immune to the fright and be bored enough to say "is that all you got? I've seen that before" to the ghost. But no. Somehow each ghost we encounter has their own scare tactics. Different haunting techniques but always the same victim… Me.

I heard scratching sounds on my right. However, the sounds were thinner, more piercing; almost like a shriek.

Eeek.

A pause.

_'Is it over?_' I wondered.

Eeek.

Eeek.

Each sound is making my heart beat faster. The slow progression of this fright episode is driving me crazy.

Eeek.

I felt a hand on my arm.

"No no no no. please. Don't hurt me" I whimpered. No ghost has ever heard my pleas before but it's always worth a try.

"Relax Mai. It's me."

I let out a shaky breath. If I wasn't so scared, I would have scolded Naru for almost giving me a heart attack.

Eeek. Eeek. Eeek.

'_I don't want to die.'_ I wanted to run but the force on my arm is not allowing me. I'm feeling so much terror. I'm being hunted… Like I'm a prey running from the predator. _'I don't want to die.'_ Where did that thought come from? The only thing the ghost has done is to make that slow, nerve-wracking shrill sound which is harmless but every fiber of my being is telling me to flee.

Eeek.

Eeek.

Then everything went silent. I stared at the place where the sound came from. I'm not expecting to see anything because it's still dark, but somehow when you are in danger you always look in the place where you feel the threat is coming from.

I felt Naru's grip on my elbow tighten. I was about to ask him something when I saw something.

A flicker of light.

_'Run!'_ my mind screamed. But I stayed glued in my spot.

The light started to take form and then it shot out towards me. I fell back when the object hit my chest. It was hard and kind of heavy.

"Mai are you alright?" I heard Naru ask.

"Yeah. I just fell back. Something was thrown at me." I sat up and the lights came back on.

I screamed.

On my lap, the hollow eyes of a disfigured and decomposed head stared at me. I kept on screaming as I pushed the head off my lap.

"Mai stop screaming." Naru said coolly as he moved the head out from my sight.

I stopped screaming as Naru ordered and started taking deep breaths.

Naru was helping me get on my feet when the others arrived.

"Wha—". Bou-san cursed.

The others gasped.

'_Everyone's here. I'm safe now.' _I thought trying to calm myself but failing. I would have collapsed on my knees if it wasn't for Naru who was holding me up with his tight grip on my elbow.

"Matsuzaki-san, take Mai." Naru ordered to Ayako.

"Come on. Let's get out of here." Ayako said to me, leading to me the door.

"This is getting more dangerous." I heard Lin say.

"It surely gave us one heck of a warning." Bou-san said, reading the message that was carved on the kitchen wall. "_The hunting begins._"

And so, the hunting begins.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

For those of you who are confused in the setting of my story... **Dormant** generally follows the events that occurred in the last _**Akuryō Series **_novel _I don't mind Evil Spirits! 2_. The sequel _**Ghost Hunt (White Heart?) Series** _confirmed that Naru returned to Japan to reopen SPR because "_Japan has a lot of supernatural activity". (_He really is a mad scientist.) In the sequel, Naru returned two months after Gene's funeral. However, I made Naru return after 8 months for my own selfish and personal reasons. Just kidding, I did that to make the flow of my plot more realistic and consistent. Hopefully everything will be less confusing as the **Dormant** progresses.

This is my first attempt to write and publish a fan fiction. :D I tried to follow Ono Fuyumi sensei's (am I addressing her correctly?) writing style so that my story would give the same feel as the original ghost hunt novels. Since I am not a professional, I am pretty sure that I will commit mistakes and inconsistencies along the way. I will be thankful if you point it out.

Reviews and criticisms are definitely welcome just don't write profanities. But if you really can't help it because not using profanities will lessen the impact of your reviews, just sensor it (e.g. S !t!). Thanks. :)


	2. A Painful Reunion

**Disclaimer: I don't own ghost hunt… and I will never will. TT ^TT**

The names and places mentioned in this story are purely fictional.

**CHAPTER 1**

The rotting head was still in my mind hours after the attack. I can still feel its weight on my hands, smell its sickening odor and see its mangled and discolored flesh when I close my eyes. Was it real? Could it be the head of one of the ghost's poor victims?

Am I going to dream of that person's death tonight?

I shivered at the thought having my head cut off.

"Are you alright Mai? Are you cold?" Ayako had brought me to the girls' bedroom to rest after the incident.

"I'm fine Ayako."

"It would be best to forget about what happened in the kitchen Mai."

I smiled weakly at her. '_It's not as easy as you think.'_

Ayako looked at me sadly, then she took a deep breath and sat beside me. "I'm sure you just gained the number 1 spot in Naru's dissecting list." She said in a grave voice.

The priestess was trying to take my mind off the incident. I am thankful for that.

I snorted. "He must be itching to know why I always get attacked by ghosts. But he must be also curious on how you could talk to tree spirits."

Our eyes met and we laughed uneasily. Ever since we found out that Naru was interested in dissecting his late brother to find out the physical evidence of his late brother's ability, getting dissected by him has been an inside joke to us.

Ayako, with a serious look on her face, suddenly held my hands. "Promise me that if ever something happens to me you will keep Naru away from my beautiful body."

I laughed at her theatrics. "I'll promise that if you will do the same for me."

Ayako perked up. "You have a deal."

"Matsuzaki-san, Mai."

We jumped up and looked at the source of the voice: the _walkie__-__talkie._

It seems Naru will not let other people speak behind his back.

"How did he know we were talking about him?" Ayako whispered.

"Who knows? Part of his out-of-this-world talents?" I whispered back at her.

"Stop fooling around and answer." The _walkie__-__talkie_ transmitted Naru's annoyed voice. "I gave you these radio transmitters assuming that your simple minds will be able to work out how you use this."

My eyes narrowed at the innocent object. I walked over to it and picked it up. "We were not fooling around!"

"Took you long enough to figure how to use it."

Grrrrr… this person makes a peace loving person, like me, want to wage a war.

"Matsuzaki-san come to the base. John is already on his way to stay with Mai."

"Naru I'm fine already. There's no need to send John here."

A knock came from the door and Ayako opened it. I was able to see a glimpse of John's blond head.

"Matsuzaki-san, I'm here to watch over Mai-san."

"Well, I guess it's time for me to leave. We don't want Naru to wait, don't we?" Ayako winked at me and hurried back to the base.

"Come in, John." I didn't want someone to watch over me, but I feel sorry for John who went all the way to our room just because Naru was being his bad self. I sighed and sat on my bed. "Naru didn't have to send someone to babysit me."

John smiled. "Shibuya-san is just worried about you, Mai-san."

I huffed at John. But I know that he was telling the truth.

We all know that there is a caring person beneath Naru's cold and arrogant mask (even though that caring personality rarely manifests).

"I'm sorry for being a burden, John."

"It's alright Mai-san. I'm quite glad I'll be able to rest for a while."

"Don't be so kind John. Naru will only keep on using you," I told him jokingly. "Although being unkind hasn't stopped Naru from abusing me."

John laughed softly as he sat on a chair beside my bed. "It seems that Shibuya-san likes to pick on you the most. I think it's because you are the closest to him in our group."

_Closest to him? _"Isn't that spot supposed to be Lin's? The two of them get along so well with their doom and gloom attitude."

He shook his head. "I think Shibuya-san is closest to you. Maybe it's because you treat him just like how you treat everybody else; like a friend. You are also not afraid to go against him." John looked like he realized something. "I also noticed that you win arguments against Shibuya-san… sometimes."

I smiled bitterly. I have lost so many times against Naru, but every now and then, I win. And every small victories makes me feel like I won the lottery. "I have to give credit to Mori-san on that one. She taught me the technique to make Naru yield."

It was a good thing Madoka shared that little piece on information. It gave me some an advantage when arguing with Naru. Heehee~

I looked at John and I saw thankfulness in his face. "I am glad that your school principal brought us together. It feels like SPR has become my second family."

"I feel that way too. You and Yasuhara-kun are my older brothers, Bou-san is our father, Ayako is our mother, Masako is our sister, Lin is our uncle," I smiled fondly as I told John the role of each of the SPR members in my put together family. "And lastly, Naru is our spoiled youngest brother."

"Shibuya-san does seem a willful child."

The two of us laughed at the image of child-Naru pouting and making a fuss when he can't get what he wants.

"John, why do you still call Naru Shibuya-san?"

John shifted himself to a more comfortable position on his chair. "When he came back, I asked Shibuya-san how I should address him now that we know he's Prof. Oliver Davis."

"Really? What did he say?" I was interested in Naru's answer.

"He said 'call me whatever you like. I don't care.'."

Ah.

"That is something Naru would say. Though his cold nature makes him who he is. I even missed his bad attitude when he left." I laughed at my absurdity for missing someone's bad personality.

"You must have been lonely when SPR wasn't able to re-open immediately after Shibuya-san left," John looked at me sadly.

"It wasn't as lonely as I used to be." I lay down and stared at the ceiling as I remembered the days after Naru left. "You and the others came to visit me every once in a while. Even Masako came to have tea with me." I smiled as I remembered Masako's shy face when she invited me for tea.

Aiyaaa~ She could be cute when she is not jealous over Naru.

"Besides I was busy with my part-time jobs," I continued.

"I remember that said that you worked in a traditional-themed restaurant."

"Yep. I took several jobs but being a waitress in Tsubaki somehow became my permanent job since the training for the job took a lot of time. I had to take learn chadou and etiquette lessons from Sato-san, the owner."

Sato-san said I had to learn all those things in order to make the traditional ambiance of the restaurant more authentic. The owner was very kind and understanding but she was strict in training me. I had to practice countless of times in order to achieve the skill level Sato-san expects in her staff.

"I did observe that you've become more lady-like, Mai-san" John complimented.

"Thank- Wait a minute… Are you saying that I acted like a brute in the past?" I sat up and pouted at him.

"Ahahaha…" John scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "I think Mai-san used to act like a normal modern teenager in the past."

Hmph.

"Okay." I lay back down. "Since you've been kind since we first met I'll forgive that little slip, John."

During our conversation, my eyes had started to droop and my vision had become blurry. I yawned.

"Take a rest Mai-san. It's still quite early but it has been a long day for you."

I smiled at John sleepily. "Good night John." I said to him as I surrendered to the pull of my dreams.

I run towards the light.

My feet hurt from running on a stony and uneven path. The pants and shirt I'm wearing are torn and I have scratches all over my body from running blindly through the forest.

But I endured it.

I just have to reach the safe house and I will be spared. _That_ man promised.

I continued running- my lungs burning with each breath I take.

I can already see the outline of the house. My body was filled with new energy and I pushed myself to run faster towards the house that will guarantee my safety.

'_I'm going to live!' _The thought of living made me smile triumphantly.

Ack-

I stumbled and fell on the rocky ground as pain pierced trough my leg. I looked at my leg and nearly passed out at the sight of an arrow embedded on leg.

"You we're so close weren't you." A man said mockingly.

Terror filled my body.

'_He caught me.'_

The Hunter has caught me… and I will be killed.

'_I don't want to die.'_

"Let me go." I fought hard as the Hunter pulled my head. Under the light of the full moon, I could clearly see the crazed and manic enjoyment in his eyes.

"You were quite a challenge but no one had ever escaped me." The hard faced man laughed cruelly. "Your handsome head will be a good addition to my trophy collection."

He raised his left arm revealing a hunting knife.

I looked at the sharp blade as it went closer to her neck. I struggled but my tired and injured body was is no match to his strength.

No…

Please…

'_I don't want to die.'_

"Mai."

I stood and clutched my neck. I didn't feel the knife slice my head off. Does that mean the man I dreamt of wasn't beheaded? That he got away?

"Mai."

I looked at the person calling my name.

"Naru?"

He smiled at me.

His smile, it was sad but very beautiful.

My eyes widened as I realized who is standing in front of me.

"Gene." I sounded breathless when I said his name.

"I'm happy seeing you again Mai. It's a good thing I was able to pull you out of your dream before the victim died." A genuine feeling of relief could be heard from his voice. But I felt a dull throbbing pain in my heart.

"Why… Why are you still here?"

His pale skin was a beautiful contrast to his dark hair and eyes. The light of the moon, the darkness of the forest surrounding us and the glow of the spirits around us only added to his otherworldly beauty.

A beauty that makes my heart clench because I know that this person in front of me does not belong to the world of the living anymore.

"I can't seem to move on."

Hot wet tears flowed down on my cheeks.

"Please don't cry, Mai."

I cried harder, unable to follow his plea.

Gene is still trapped in this world.

It wasn't right.

He doesn't deserve it. He should be resting contentedly in the afterlife with my parents- not stuck in this world that might twist and distort his soul into something else.

'_I can't seem to move on'_ that was what he said. Is it because he was worried of his younger brother? Even I am worried about Naru.

Naru is still wearing black clothes...

A sign that he is still mourning.

I grabbed Gene's hand. "Please don't worry about Naru. He'll be fine. I'll do anything to make sure he'll be fine. So please… move on." I begged him as fresh tears flowed from my eyes.

Asking him to move on, knowing that I will never see him again and when all I want is to have him stay by my side forever, is painful. "I don't want you to become an evil spirit."

He held my hands tightly and smiled at me reassuringly. "Don't worry Mai. I'll be fine."

I was about to ask how he knew that he will be fine when I noticed that his image was becoming more translucent. He is starting to disappear.

"Gene." I cried as I held on to his hand in fear that something evil will take him away.

The look in his face was complicated. "I'm a terrible person- to be so happy to hear you say my name when you are upset and crying." And with that he was gone, leaving me clutching the empty space where his hand was.

"Gene!" I woke up with a jolt.

At the beds beside mine, Masako and Ayako are sleeping peacefully. It's a good thing that I didn't disturb and wake them up.

I did not want to bother them with my dreams.

My dreams of the Hunter…

His victim…

And Gene.

The gravity of my dreams started to come back to me. Along with it, came my tears.

That night, I cried myself back to sleep.

I cried for the unfortunate guy who did not deserve to be a victim of a crazed, violent man.

And I cried for Gene who lived such a short life and cannot rest in peace in the afterlife.

I woke up with heavy and possibly swollen eyes.

Yup, my eyes are swollen. The bathroom just mirror confirmed it.

I washed my face and tried to lessen the horrible sight of my swollen eyes by putting on some concealer.

Which didn't work, apparently, since the first thing I heard when I entered the base was…

"Mai what happened to your face?" Bou-san asked.

Do I look that horrible?

"I'm fine." I told with conviction.

Masako scoffed and covered her mouth daintily. "You look like you've been crying all night."

I scowled at her. I did not cry _all_ night.

"Did you have a dream?" Naru asked.

I sighed deeply. "Yes." I proceeded to tell them my dream about the victim.

"It must have been terrible, experiencing someone's death again." John said comfortingly.

I smiled at John. "I did not die this time. G…" I paused. I did not want to talk about my dream about Gene right now. "I woke up before the person was beheaded." Naru is burning holes on the side of my face with his stare. It seems he noticed my slip.

"Have you eaten breakfast?" I asked, trying to redirect the conversation away from death and the dead. I know that Naru is itching to talk to me, but I did not want to talk right now when I have not gathered my wits yet.

"We were about to leave for the dining area." Bou-san stood up and patted my head. "Come on ojou-chan, let's eat. A good meal will surely cheer you up."

After eating breakfast, we went back to the base and had a small meeting on the progress of the case. And we left the base to do our tasks. Right now, I am going back to the base after gathering last night's tapes the cameras. Bou-san who was with me a while ago went back to his car to get something. I am feeling pretty lucky today since I was able to escape Naru and his interrogation.

I entered the base with and found out that the people that left in the base with me were Lin…

And Naru.

"Mai come with me." Naru ordered.

It seems my luck has run out. I sighed as I followed him to the make shift kitchen.

Naru stood on the doorway as I fidgeted near the stove.

"You dreamt of him, didn't you?" Naru crossed his arms in front of his chest.

There was no use keeping things from Naru, because he will question and glare at you until you squeal and beg for mercy. So I told him what happened after I was pulled out from my first dream since it was more practical than getting tortured.

Remembering Gene and my conversation with him saddened me. "Why, Naru? Why is he still here?" I focused my attention on the wall and tried very hard to keep my tears from spilling.

There was a pause and then, reluctantly, Naru replied, "I do not know."

Naru really hated not knowing the answers.

"Will he be alright?" My voice shook, revealing my fear on what might happen if Gene cannot move on.

"I don't think he is in immediate danger."

"But-"

Our conversation was interrupted by the opening of the door and the cheerful greeting that followed it. "Good morning Lin-san! Is Shibuya-san here?"

It was Yasuhara.

Naru looked at me pensively before he said, "We'll talk about this later."

It seems our small heart-to-heart (?) talk is over. "It's alright Naru. There's no need to talk about it. It's not like being upset over it will help Gene. And worrying about it will only affect my work."

I trust Naru. If Naru said that Gene is not in danger then that means there is nothing for me to worry about. I'll just have to cope in Gene's current circumstances and do my best to help him.

Naru, who was about to return to the base, paused at the door and looked back at me, "you're finally taking this job seriously."

"Wha-" My mouth opened in shock. I take my job VERY seriously. What is wrong with this guy? I can't believe he just insulted me, when I was about to cry a moment ago. Where is his heart? His compassion? His humanity?

"But it seems that you're mind is still slow. Stop gaping at me like a fish and bring me some tea."

That fellow is unbelievable.

Seriously, what went wrong with him? His adoptive parents are great people (as far as i know); and his twin brother was not emotionally and socially incompetent like him. So what made him like that?

His powers?

Or maybe… A girl dumped him in the past; thus, emotionally scarring him and making him what he is right now.

I carried the newly made tea to the base and served it to Yasuhara, Lin and lastly to His Highness the Narcissist.

"Here's your tea." I told him grumpily.

Naru's expression is cool but I can see amusement in his eyes.

He's making fun of me.

I felt my temper rise, but I suddenly remembered my "him-getting-dumped" theory and the Wimbledon woman Naru mentioned in the past. Maybe she was the one who dumped him.

I smirked.

Naru's face is passive but I can see he is curious to my lack of explosive reaction.

Oooohhh. This round is totally my win. I am going to leave him guessing why I didn't get angry.

"Ah. Taniyama-san, are you alright?" Yasuhara asked.

Sigh. Another inquiry about my face. "Yes, I know my face looks hideous Yasuhara-san. I'm fine through. So what did I miss?" I sat on a vacant seat.

"Nothing. Boss said to wait for you so that I don't have to repeat everything for you."

"How magnanimous of you." I told Naru sarcastically.

Naru sipped his tea. "I know."

Yasuhara cleared his throat and started to report his findings. "This sports complex has been standing for 40 years. The land was donated by one of the major share holders of the building company, the Matsumoto family. Before the sports complex was built on this land, it used to be a part of a large forest. The forest was known to be haunted in the past but there were no reports of sightings or events that confirm that."

Naru stopped taking notes and looked at Yasuhara. "According to the manager there were no previous reports of dead people showing up in the grounds until six months ago."

"Yes, what the manger said was correct. There were also no reports of dead people showing up at the vicinity of this complex. Although there was one missing person reported - years ago. The man was found two years later in Nagasaki. I checked the family history of the previous owners of the lot…"

Yasuhara droned on and on about the information he gathered. It didn't take long before I got confused of all that information.

Wow. Yasuhara sure is good at doing his job.

"…Matsumoto Hiroshi"

A shiver runs through my back.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Some notes to help you understand some parts of the story: (1) Chadou is the art of performing tea ceremony and (2) the Wimbledon woman was mentioned in Part 15 of the last book of the series (Vol. 8, I don't mind evil spirits. Part 2). For those who are interested to find out who is this enigmatic woman, kindly go to this site- .

And there it is, the first chapter of Dormant ~(‾▿‾~)(~‾▿‾)~. (APPLAUSE) ƪ(ˆ▽ˆ)ʃ

**First of all,** I want to thank everyone who favorited, followed and reviewed this story. Thank you very much for the support! You inspire me! :D (≧◡≦)

**Secondly,** I want to apologize because it took so long for me to update the story. I planned to update this story 3 weeks ago, but I got carried away when I started writing it. A lot of ideas came into my mind and I became so immersed in typing and editing that I didn't notice that I already reached a whopping word count of ~5000. (╯°□°）╯~ ┻━┻ (flip table). Then I started having a first world problem (FWP): should I upload one super long chapter every ~1-2 months or should I upload a shorter chapter every 1-2 weeks. ┬──┬◡ノ( ゜-゜ノ)In the end, I decided to upload a "shorter" chapter because I think it is rude to keep my readers waiting for such a long time.

**And lastly,** kindly review this chapter! I have edited, spell checked and grammar checked this chapter so many times that I am quite confident that there are very few errors in this chapter (by few I mean less than 50 :D) but if you find some errors (for example: inconsistency in tenses, wrong use of punctuation marks, confusing sentence construction, etc.) please bring it to my attention. I would love to correct it, learn from my mistakes and become a better writer. Also, please tell me if the manner of my writing has become boring or technical. Most of the papers I have written in my whole life (just kidding, its more of my scholastic life, if such word exists) are of the scientific and technical kind. Sometimes I subconsciously write in the way I write research papers: cold, detached, straight to the point, no creativity and boring. So to prevent my readers from dying from chronic boredom... please review. (◦'ںˉ◦)


End file.
